Thank You, Starscream
by inkdragon13
Summary: I thought I knew myself. I thought I knew who I was. I could not have been more wrong in my life. Chap 1 I shut my eyes and laughed sadly, weakly. It's amazing how fast events can change for the worst. First I was sitting in that alley. Then the one with the kind guff voice took me to his den of wolves. Now, there is nothing but the cold. No slash between the two shown below.


**Hello readers! This is my very first Transformers Prime fanfic so please don't use a flame thrower on me. This chapter starts during Masters and Students from season one of Transformers: Prime.  
**

** Uh... Oh! I own a custom made Autobot insignia necklace but not Transformers. I'd be the happiest person on the planet if I did! **

**Let's get this show on the road!  
**

I opened my eyes. All I could see was an endless white. Slowly color bled into my vision as I looked around. I was sitting in a dark, wet alley. It was night. I could tell by the looks of the sky. The clouds hung over me, almost mocking me as they swiftly moved past.

I looked at myself. I was wearing a dirty jacket, so it kept me somewhat warm. Underneath I had on a purple t-shirt and black jeans. I leaned against a cold hard wall, sitting on the ground in a puddle of muddy water.

There was a bag sitting next to me. Curious as to what was inside, I moved to get it. But I was stopped short when white-hot pain shot through my body causing me to cry out. I stared at my legs through the forming tears the pain was conjuring.

One leg was twisted in an awkward and painful angle.

I put my hand on my head, believing that would help with the throbbing. It didn't. I gave up trying to hold back the tears. After all, no one was there to see me. The liquid flowed down my face in steady streams, as I felt ultimately vulnerable. I hung my head and shut my eyes. What is happening to me? I tried to remember but…

I could hear a set of tires moving down my damp dark alley. It was a red and white ambulance. Strange…there was no rescue crew hopping out of the back and no sirens were on. It only crept forward slowly like a cat inspecting a crippled mouse.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I wearily asked, only half expecting a response. Getting no immediate response, I stared at the ambulance and had the strange feeling that it was staring back at me. Then it started to pass me. I looked back down again, ashamed that even an ambulance was passing me by.

Then I heard an aggravated, gruff, yet at the same time kind voice.

"I can't leave you here." Before I could really say anything a wave of pain struck me. I keeled over, trying desperately to curb the pain. Just before I fell into the grips of unconsciousness, I heard the clanking of metal and a hidden face with glowing blue eyes towering above me. Then the world went black.

…

I groaned and slowly opened my eyes. I was no longer in an alley. I was in a huge room. I moved my head around, taking in what I could. I could see that I was in some sort of medical room. But for some reason there were bent and broken wrenches lying on the floor. I gazed at my leg to see that it had been carefully wrapped and splinted. Thankfully it was no longer nearly as painful as it was before. Sitting up and looking around more, I immediately spotted a huge robot with its back to me. I gasped instinctively and clasped a hand over my own mouth in a vain attempt to silence the sound I had already made. Having already heard me, it turned around. Blue optics that reminded me of the beautiful ice formations in the Antarctic gazed at me.

"You're awake." That voice! That was the voice I heard in the alley. The 'bot appeared to be wearing white and red armor that looked strikingly similar to outside of an ambulance. It looked almost human only mechanical and huge.

I swallowed hard and spoke wearily to the robot. "Who are you? What do you want with me?"

His strong and agitated voice met my ears again. "A better question is what were you doing in that alley this late at night."

I thought for a brief moment. Why _was_ I in that alley?

"I can't remember…"

I could hear a series of angry clicks and buzzes coming from him but at the same time I could hear English.

"**H****umans! Can't take care of themselves if their lives depend on it!"**

"I'm sure if my life depended on it, I could keep myself out of harm's way." I may be a little disoriented but I'm not stupid.

At this, his optics widened considerably. "How can you understand what I said?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. You started talking in that weird language but I could understand you." He grabbed a strange device and began to scan me.

I studied the light, naturally suspicious. "What are you doing?"

He ignored me as he asked his own question. "Can you speak in Cybertronian?"

"I can try." I'm assuming that's what he called the language. I opened my mouth and tried to imitate the clicks and whirrs I heard. Judging by the shocked look on the robot's metal face, I was pretty fluent.

"By the AllSpark… " The robot stared at me in wonder.

Feeling slightly more comfortable around him, I decided to ask a question that had been on my mind for a little bit.

"What's your name?" I moved to sit on the edge of the really high table as the robot turned his back to me.

"Ratchet. And yours is…?"

"My name is-" Suddenly the door slid open to reveal another robot, considerably taller than Ratchet. This one had blue and red armor.

"Ratchet, you found a human youngling." I could almost feel his baritone voice in my own chest.

"I don't know what she is, but she's certainly not human! Humans are not built to speak in perfect Cybertronian!" Ratchet exclaimed.

"I'm right here, you know." Both pairs of optics looked down at me. I suddenly only felt _this_ big. But to them I am only _this_ big...

"Youngling, what is your name?" The taller robot had a firm yet reassuring voice. I furiously racked my brain for the answer.

"I... I don't know. I don't know my own name!" The two robots glanced at each other. Ratchet used the same scanner from earlier on me again.

Suddenly the scanner in Ratchet's servo started beeping rather loudly and the two immediately leaned closer to it, looking hard into the screen. Ratchet turned back to me, a fierce look in his optics, hand transforming into what looked like a welding torch. My breathing hitched and I jumped up, only to have a wave of pain send me back to my knees.

"Decepticon!" He hissed. The taller robot put a servo on his shoulder.

"If she were sent to infiltrate our base, she would have already taken action against us. She would not have showed herself in this weakened condition."

I stared at them, eyes widened in fear. The word 'Decepticon' was intensely familiar, but I couldn't figure out why. The taller bot spoke to me first.

"Ratchet detected a chip embedded in your back indicating who you are. It read 'Decepticon Experiment Number: 871996 Designation: Deadblack'."

"So I'm Deadblack…?" I asked rather dumbly.

"Indeed. Deadblack. You must rest. Introductions will be given in the morning."

"You look really familiar…" I searched my mind to see if I could find anything having to do with him. I came up with nothing.

"Of course he does! I'm sure Megatron told you about him!" Ratchet sneered, stepping closer to me with the torch so close I could feel the intense heat from the little blue fire. I scrambled bask, failing remember I have absolutely nowhere to go. My leg throbbed in unison with my pumping heart.

"Ratchet, we cannot jump to any conclusions under any circumstances." The red and blue bot's words were enough to stop Ratchet. I stared at both of them with wide eyes. That tone could straighten anyone out in a flash!

"Deadblack needs to rest. She is to stay here for the night." The red and blue bot's tone left no room for argument.

Ratchet sighed but complied. Ratchet's torch turned back into his hand as the tall red and blue robot proceeded to leave. I looked back at Ratchet with slightly fearful eyes. He stared at me as I crouched on the table, ready to bolt if need be.

"Well, you do need to rest." He scoffed, swiftly turned and grabbed a grey blanket and white pillow out of nowhere. Ratchet swiftly but gently picked me up and set me down on a couch. Strange… there were video games and a TV that were human sized…

Before I knew it, I was getting closed into the inescapable grasp of sleep. I felt like I hadn't slept in days…

Then again, maybe I hadn't slept in days. I don't remember, after all.

Ratchet set the blanket and the pillow next to me and left me to sleep. I pulled the blanket over my feet, and made a sort of hood out of the blanket so that only my eyes were visible. This had been such a strange day… First the open exposure of the alley… now I was sleeping a den of wolves. They could easily kill me but they chose not to… I wonder who Megatron is. He sounds rather important and not in a very good way. But I guess this will all have to wait till the morning.

…

I was standing in a dark room with glowing and blinking machines lining the walls. There was nothing but white, grey, black and pitch black. Almost like a black and white photo, only darker. There was a very tall dark figure standing in front of me, back facing me. There was a very strange aura coming from him, indicating that he was not one to trifle with.

"Another successful assassination. Excellent, Deadblack." That menacing voice… I took a few steps back, weary of the figure in front of me.

"Wh-Who are you?" He turned his head enough to gaze at me with one glowing red eye. The glow stood out from the rest of the environment and cut through the grays and darker grays like a hot knife. A smirk pulled at the corners of his mouth.

"Don't you remember…?" He said more but I couldn't hear him. Suddenly he was gone, and standing in front of me was a figure, much shorter than the other figure. This one was more slender, taller than me and had a vengeful look in his burning eyes. Before I could even ask who he was, he pushed me. I fell and kept falling. As I was falling I could see another figure falling next to me, much smaller than I was. It looked almost like a child… I swam through the air, moving closer to the figure falling next to me. We were falling and never seemed to stop as I drew closer to the small figure. As soon as I laid a hand on the figure, a name instantly came to me.

Coldstar.

The figure disappeared and I fell more, only to hit the-

My eyes snapped open. Where am I…? I looked around. A blanket was wrapped around me, covering everything except my face. Sighing, I sat up, pushing the blanket off me. Now I remember. I was stuck in an alley then the talking ambulance came and now I'm here. Great. Tired of just sitting there, I stood and headed down some nearby metal stairs. All was quiet in the massive room.

That dream thoroughly unnerved me. I have no idea who those figures were even though the dream seemed to scream at me that I was connected to them, Especially the first figure. His eyes were the only thing in the entire dream that had color. The second figure looked at me with so much hatred but the question is why. The first figure stood out but the last one stuck out to me as well, but in a different way. The small form that fell next to me looked so much like a child. And the name Coldstar...

"I see you're well." I shrieked in surprise and spun around, somehow tripping on my own feet and falling flat on my butt.

"Oh, Ratchet! I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't do that. " I half-heartedly glared up at Ratchet, and stood up. He only smirked at me and stepped forward a bit. A light shone out of his arm and scanned me. After the light gave me a quick sweep, it disappeared.

"What was that?"

Completely ignoring me, he stated, "Why do I keep getting a signal from you? It must have another glitch…" Ratchet trailed off, walking away, grumbling to himself. I followed behind him.

What was that?" I repeated, determined to get an answer from him.

"My scanner keeps receiving a signal from you even though you're a human. " Ratchet barely looked at me while he spoke, absorbed in the screen of the scanner on his arm. He walked off towards a small, by his standards, workbench. I was about to repeat my question for the third time when the distinct sound of engines met my ears. I turned around to see a yellow and black striped muscle car, a green truck, and a blue motorcycle pull to a stop. A young boy climbed out of the yellow car, a girl with pink and black hair climbed out of the green truck and a teenager hopped off the motorcycle. As soon as they all saw me they stopped dead in their tracks.

"Hi. " I greeted quietly.

"Uh, who are you?" The girl with the pink and black hair stepped closer to me. I stood my ground.

"My name is Deadblack." I stated remembering the name the tall red and blue bot told me. I heard the clanking of metal being shifted around and looked up to see three giant robots standing in front of me. One was stockier and taller than the other two and was dark green. The one in the middle was yellow and had a pair of cute door wings on his back. The last was female and had a pale pink crest on her blue helm.

The blue female robot put a hand on her hip and looked at me. "Deadblack? That's a strange name. Even for a human." There was a suspicious edge in her voice, indicating she didn't trust me. Not that I minded. I was just a stranger to her.

"**I wonder what she's doing here…" **The yellow bot buzzed and beeped at the blue bot next to him.

"Why don't you ask Ratchet why I'm here." All six of them just stood and stared at me in disbelief. This whole constant staring thing is starting to unnerve me.

"What?" I rubbed my arm, my confidence from earlier leaving me to dry.

"How can you understand Bumblebee?" The teen that came in with the blue motorcycle bot questioned.

"And how do you know who Ratchet is?" The younger boy asked.

"I have no clue why I can understand him and Ratchet is the one who brought me here."

"Why would he do that? I thought he didn't like humans. " The green bot said.

"I brought her here because she was hurt." I heard Ratchet holler from behind me. Foot falls followed as I turned to see Ratchet walking towards us.

"Yeah, but you could have just taken her to a nearby hospital. " The blue bot looked up at Ratchet, narrowing her optics.

"I received a distress signal late last night. The distress call had no faction, so I went to investigate." Ratchet gestured towards me. "I found her at the exact coordinates."

"Yeah but we don't know anything about the girl." The green bot spoke again. Suddenly there were heavy footfalls coming from one of the massive hallways to the right of me that, I'm sure, led to the rest of their…their base, I guess.

"Though we do not anything of this youngling now, we will get to opportunity to investigate her past." The red and blue bot from last night walked up behind me as I turned to look up at him. I backed up some so I could fully see his face. He briefly looked down at me. I could vaguely make out an eternally sad look in his shining blue optics. The look of a soldier weighed down by loss and sorrow, yet still drags on. I had seen all that in a mere glance…strange. Time seemed to slow when I have eye/optic contact with him. The red and blue bot looked away from me and addressed the other bots.

"Ratchet will search for any insight of Deadblack's past since she does not remember herself. But for now, she is to be treated as a guest." I barely know the guy and yet I get the very strange feeling that he's protecting me. Didn't he say I was a Decepti-something? Shouldn't he be telling them? Well, he seems to know exactly what he's doing, so I won't say anything. Soon after that, the introductions started. The stocky green bot was named Bulkhead and his charge was named Miko. They both explained that they loved Bulgarian metal. I like metal too but I prefer rock and alternative. There was Bumblebee and Rafael. Bumblebee seemed to be nicer to me than the others and looked to be the youngest one. Rafael was more polite than anything. The blue bot was Arcee. She still sort of glared at me, not trusting me. I don't blame her. The black haired teen's name was Jack. He just smiled and waved, staying polite and appearing friendly.

The last one was that of the huge red and blue bot. His name was Optimus Prime. He explained that Ratchet, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Arcee, along with himself, are this group called the Autobots. He didn't go away farther than that but I knew that was for safety precautions. Remember I just met all of these people.

The little crowd dispersed, everyone going off in their own general direction. I felt something tap my shoulder. I turned to see Miko smiling cheekily at me.

"Do you like metal? Who's your favorite band? I hope it's Slash Monkey! Do you know how the play the guitar? I want to see you play it!" This girl is really enthusiastic.

"Yes, I do like metal. Linkin Park is one of my favorite bands. Yes, I know how the play a guitar but I'm not going to play it right now. I have to ask Ratchet something." My eyes drifted over in Ratchet's general direction.

"Aw! What would you want to ask Doc Bot anyway?" The pink and black haired girl pouted and folded her arms across her chest. I glanced down at her.

"Just something about last night." I turned and headed towards Ratchet before Miko could ask me anything else. The red and white bot appeared to be typing on a keyboard as I approached him.

"What is it?" Ratchet asked irritably before I could say anything, not even bothering to turning to look at me. I fidgeted a bit with the zipper on my black jacket.

"You know that bag that was next to me when you found me last night?"

"Yes, what about it?" He still hadn't looked at me. I patiently put my hands behind my back.

"Did you bring it back here with you?"

"I did. Here. I clearly have no use for it." He pulled the bag from out of nowhere and lightly tossed it my direction. I caught it with ease. I thanked him and headed off towards a shadowy corner where no one was at the moment. I could feel Arcee watching me from where she stood across the room but I paid her no mind.

The bag was black with silver-grey straps. It was tattered and worn but still served its purpose. Crouching in front of the bag, I unzipped it and peered inside. There appeared to be a number of books as well as other things. I pulled out on of the books. My name was written on it in a strange language and had a small pad lock on it, making it impossible to open. The book was so tight that I could barely move the cover at all. The black book was relatively plain aside from the silver symbols that made up my name.

I tried a few random codes on the padlock guarding the hidden content. Unsurprisingly, none of the codes worked. I set it aside. There seemed to be random but interesting objects in there... Wait, what's that? I reached into the bag and took out a small device. It looked almost like a remote only with a strange illuminated screen with a small control panel below it. The screen displayed what looked like a map, though the geographical lines depicted a land that I didn't recognize.

Suddenly the center button on the little control panel lit up and begun flashing. Unable to resist, I pushed the button. I was bathed with a strange and uncomfortable sensation. The strange feeling was the worst in the center of my chest and I moaned as the strange feeling turned to pain. The device slipped out of my hand, back into the tattered bag as I groaned again in pain.

The chatter around me became muted as I looked around. Colors and shapes began to swim as I tried to focus on a white blurry mass moving towards me. I felt myself being moved but my vision only let me see a blurred soup of color. There was nothing but blended colors and... the pain. The pain was excruciating! It was like someone was ripping me apart.

I vaguely heard shouts and screams around me. They sounded like ghosts to me though. Long gone and distant, too far for me to reach. Then a fiery wall of pain struck me as I felt something being pulled from my chest. I shook violently and wordlessly as the pulling continued. I felt like I was dying, all the pain.

Then, it all stopped.

Right when the pain ceased, I felt as light as a feather. There were no more ghost shouting. The fiery wall went away. The pulling had stopped. Only the feeling that I was flying. I couldn't see but could feel free. There was a powerful rushing feeling. It didn't last, though. I came down from my sightless flight and opened my eyes.

All I could see was white. Cold whipped around me as I stared up at the white sky. Ice hit my face hard as i shut my eyes to shield them from the snow. The snow, normally so gentle and delicate, felt like sheets of microscopic needles slapping my face ever second. The wind was all I could hear as I stood. Swaying on my feet, I looked up and around. I was somewhere extremely cold, though I wasn't shivering. That's not a good sign. If I'm not shivering, that could mean my body is too weak to even try to create its own heat. I need to get the shelter. Glancing to my left I spotted a cave entrance.

...

I sat in the small stone cave, barely shielded from the brunt of the icy wind. I wished with all my heart to be rid of this place. Please... I need help...

I shut my eyes and laughed sadly, weakly. It's amazing how fast events can change for the worst. First I was sitting in that alley. Then Ratchet came along and took me back to his base. He wrapped my leg up pretty well... Wait, my leg doesn't hurt anymore? That prompted me to look at the numb limb. It looked...strange to say the very least.

There was a rather reflective sheet of ice frozen to the floor next to me. I got on my hand and knees and peered into the glass. My eyes widened in sheer shock and horror.

A hard, storm grey face with blazing green eyes stared back at me, shock written all over it.

**Yeah Yeah I know this was really long. Trust me, the chapters to come will not be this long! The title probably confused you all a little but have no fear, the answer to that in come in later chapters! Constructive criticism, ideas, comments and questions are welcomed and greatly appreciated!**

**Next chap, we'll be getting some answers! Clearer ones, anyway. Peace! ;)**


End file.
